Steal You Away
by morty jambeano
Summary: Morty Jambeano with a new name   Summary Inside.   Review and tell me if I should continue?   Rated for Language/Drug content. Liley, Miley/Lily. Badgirl Lily.


A/N: I was originally "Morty Jambeano" :) I haven't written in forever…and as always, I just have this new idea that came to me…and I feel I must begin it, and maybe try to finish it. :) bare with me? Review me? Maybe I'll try to stick through this one…maybe. I have much going on as of now…well, I'd like to think I do but really I just have my new job. ~:)

Story line : rough tough Lily sets the butterflies loose in Miley when she sees her. Miley feels a need to be bad, and bad is what she becomes. But is bad always best…?

Of course it's a Liley, what else is there in the world of Hannah Montana…

Title : Steal You Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind.

Chapter One:

"I should steal you away,

I should steal you away,

I should steal you away,

In the middle of the night, come take your heart,

I should steal you away."

I kept hearing the clicking of a lighter igniting from behind me, I had glanced back once already slightly annoyed by the sound, but after I glanced back my annoyance disappeared. My staring was taken in a bad way though when the tough looking girl narrowed her eyes at me and tipped her head up in a "fuck off" sort of way. I had turn around, with a soft sigh. The girl was perfection, I even felt nervous thinking about her…the blonde mohawk, the facial piercings I usually frowned upon, and the tattoo I could the beginning of peaking from between her breasts where her v-neck dipped dangerously low almost giving the crowd a free show.

Me being awkward and gangly, with my curly shoulder length hair, and rectangular glasses…I didn't expect her to think twice about me. But that didn't prevent me from daydreaming in line…wondering what it would feel like to have her lip ring, on the left side of her bottom lip, press against my own. Biting my lip, staring off into space I didn't hear the lady at the register call to me it was my turn to make my order.

"Hey, brownie, make your damn order I've got shit to do." I heard come from behind me.

I turned to tell them to piss off, but saw it was McDreamy talking to me…so I blushed and turned back to make my order to the Taco Bell lady.

Why on earth was I so attracted to this blonde female with foul language? I watched her make her own order as I stood off to the side counter waiting on my own order to come out…she bent down digging in her wallet and I saw a giraffe tattooed down her cleavage, "How strange." I thought raising my eyebrows. She sauntered over to where I was waiting, I thought she stop and say something rude but I just heard her breathe, "Like it...?" She knew I had stared down her shirt…I turned bright red.

After my awkward encounter in Taco Bell I called up my friend, Ollie/Oliver. "Man…dude, bro." I started…not sure how to start. "This girl…"

"Was totally hott and you want to know who she was?" He finished.

"Yeah…she was…amazing."

"Let me guess, she looks bookwormish and was wearing a recycle to save the world hoo-"

"She has facial piercings…one on her lip, and this thing through her nose…?"

"Woah woah woah…Miles? This is Miley right? …YOU thought a girl with a SEPTUM piercing was HOTT…? Woah, who are you and what have you done with Miley Stewart?" Oliver hyperventilated.

"I don't know…she just hit me like a brick wall hits a person riding a bike. Bam."

"She must have hit you pretty hard…"

"Who is she? A demon goddess in disguise?" I questioned, half jokingly.

"Well, my fine lady…it sounds to me like you have chosen to set your sites on the new girl. Lily Truscott. Hott as fuck, but also a complete badass. I heard she drives a van with out her drivers license. She also likes to smoke, anything and everything she can get her hands on. Frequently found with a box of American Spirits tucked into her flannel pocket, and a pocket knife in her surplus Army boots."

I practically was drooling, "Do I stand a chance?"

"Not a chance. You'll have to man up some Miles…cut your hair, maybe get a tattoo somewhere obvious, and pierce something naughty…might I recommend the cli-"

"That's enough…ew, thank Oliver…but I don't think I need that pierced."

"Maybe, lets start with smoking some cigarettes." I heard him chuckle.

My mouth was dry…nervous, "Ciggs…? Wh-wha…what kind? I've never smoked before Ollie…"

"Just…get some…uh Marlboro Skylines…that's Jackson smokes."

"Jackson smokes?...no wait, I don't even care…yeah yeah, smoking. Good, then what?"

"Piercing?"

"Will that help..? What about me getting into contact with her?"

It was quiet on his end for a bit, I could practically feel him thinking…Oliver was amazing when it came to ways for me to improve my chances at something, usually just school… "Okay, smoke…and make some cut-offs jeans…then buy a beanie. And wear some black shirt. Maybe invest in some sort of boarding thing. Like…longboards are cool right now, get one."

"Won't I just be common then?"

"Common is cool. Manny is having a party this weekend, we're going."

"Manny the pothead? I don't know Oliv-"

"You want the girl, you can't just act the act…you got to BE the act. She'll probably be there anyways, free dro draws in a Lily."

"What's "Dro"?"

Oliver laughed, "Look it up. I have to go…you need to go too, get some cigarettes."

He hung up before I could say bye.

Was this girl worth all the trouble? Did I want her bad enough to change everything about me and my beliefs…? I think I did.


End file.
